Many modern wireless communication networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, use the Diameter authentication, authorization, and accounting protocol. The Diameter protocol defines messages that transferred among network elements to establish and service communication sessions for wireless devices. In particular, a communication session is established and serviced through a packet data network gateway (PGW). The PGW provides an interface for packet data communications of the communication session to be exchanged between the wireless network and other packet data networks, such as the Internet. In addition to acting as a packet data interface for the wireless network, the PGW may also manage the communication session based on rules associated with the communication session, such as quality of service, billing, or any other type of parameter relevant to the servicing of a communication session.
Larger wireless networks may include multiple PGWs to handle communication sessions with wireless devices. For example, each PGW in a wireless network may handle communication sessions for wireless devices in a different geographic area. In some cases, a wireless device may be associated with a home PGW, which may be based upon a home area where the wireless device is usually located. Unfortunately, if the wireless device is not located within that home area, then a communication session for the wireless device may be routed through a different PGW that is not capable of administering rules for the communication session as would the home PGW.